


It was raining (that made the dandelion grow)

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He touches at the branding given to him, feeling at the purple spot there that wasn't darkened by ink. It was born from loneliness; from sin.(Please heed the tags/warnings!)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	It was raining (that made the dandelion grow)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new, hence anonymity 
> 
> btw i don't support anything going on here, this is just fiction so please don't come at me. 
> 
> If you think the story is undertagged, it was not my intention not to tag properly. I just really didn't know what to tag this story with. 
> 
> Valentine's day coming soon so we should definitely have a "love" story right? ^^

The rain outside the window tapped furiously at the glass, which San was grateful for. Music had been too suffocating, and the whiskey had stopped serving it's purpose to drown out his thoughts.

"But I miss you..." San says through the phone, holding back tears. He doesn't know how he hasn't gotten use to it, considering it happened every night.

"Me too, yeobu." Wooyoung's voice was sincere, and only years of being together could San hear the unheard ache in it, "I feel lonely as well, without you by my side."

The business trip in Chicago should have only taken a year, but unexpected things happened to the world, and Wooyoung got stuck longer than he should have been, separate from his lover.

"Miss having you beside me," San sighs as he feels himself beginning to pitch a tent just from hearing Wooyoung's voice. He no longer felt shame. "Miss being inside you."

"Wish we could video call, but I have a meeting to attend to," Wooyoung sighs, and San could hear how tired he sounded. "I'll see you later."

San sniffles, at how needy he had always been, "See you later, yeobu," He ends with a kiss to the mic of his phone, which was promptly returned by the other.

Back to reality, where he was alone, he felt his skin crawl and burn with need.

With a heavy sigh, he hits speed dial.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

He brushes a hand where his forsythia tattoo lied. Wooyoung suggested they both get a flower that represented them on each other's neck.

It wasn't a ring, but it was something. A symbol of their love.

But symbols always had different meanings to each person.

He touches at the branding given to him, feeling at the purple spot there that wasn't darkened by ink. It was born from loneliness; from sin.

Before he could sink back into his little spiral of self-loathing, the doorbell chimed.

Stumbling to get up from bed, he knocks one of the bottles of whiskey he keeps beside the foot of their shared bed, uncaring if it had spilled.

He forgoes wearing anything since it would be off him the moment he opens the door.

A familiar mop of now jet-black hair is the first thing he sees before Yeosang is making his way inside. 

Yeosang, former thorn to his side.

Wooyoung had always welcomed his best friend, and San had to share that sentiment.

No time was wasted as the taller closed the distance between them to kiss the pink-haired man on the lips, the heat of it already burning off the chill from riding in the rain.

San took it with ease, hungrily kissing back. A starved lion would not choose between gazelle or zebra.

The thunderclap from the storm outside jolted them to separate, eyes already glazed in lust, and maybe a little bit of something else they both knew but was afraid to admit.

Yeosang's eyes had always been piercing. He was quiet and cold, which made him intimidating when paired with his objectively good looks.

It took years for San to learn that was just a facade.

And to see what was underneath. 

He helps him remove his wet clothes, the leather clinging onto the taller like second skin.

Yeosang dips down to bite hard at the tattoo, the purple marks ruining the inked image. It was painful, one would think he'd rip it off if he could. 

But San wasn't any different, his grip was bruising on the taller's waist, marks of it from last night still linger.

"Wooyoungie," Yeosang whispers onto his skin before sucking harshly for another hickey.

The smaller had always known. They all went to the same high school, and Wooyoung was practically attached to Yeosang at the hip.

In a way, it felt safe. It was an illusion. A silent agreement that none of this was real to either of them.

San pressed their hips flush against one another, confirming that they both needed this so much.

The bite of Yeosang's leather jeans onto his bare skin felt electric.

The smaller led them upstairs, familiarity with each step towards the bedroom.

He tosses Yeosang to stumble onto the king sized bed. Just the way the raven-haired man liked.

If he didn't, he never said so. That would break the fantasy.

San is on top of him at once, licking into his mouth with such fervor that Yeosang granted him access with a moan.

The dark-haired man tried his best to shimmy off the still damp jeans after popping the button open, but it was difficult when a sinewy man built light, yet sturdy had you trapped underneath him.

San noticed his struggling however, and helped him out of it, peeling the leather with the underwear in one fell swoop before tossing it aside somewhere, the wet plop of it on the floor rang loud in the dark room.

Yeosang's cock was already flushed and angry, the tip drooling clear liquid as the air hit his dampened flesh. He hisses as San wraps a hand around the hardened member, heating it immediately.

San brought both erections into his hand, making them both moan as he gives a quick tug at it.

"How-" the smaller's sentence got cut off when Yeosang flipped them over, straddling San instead.

"I've prepped." the dark-haired man interjects. They don't speak much, so as not to dispel the illusion, but they weren't horrible people.

They were only human, and humanity wasn't much of a prerequisite.

San holds his breath as Yeosang lines his hole to the younger's cock, taking it in smoothly as the latter takes him to the hilt.

Once the older nods, San leverages his feet off the bed so he can thrust upwards into Yeosang, hands going to hold him by the hips.

Yeosang moaned obscenely, his hard cock bouncing with every jab San dealt to his prostate. It was rough and fast, it had to be.

"Wooyoungie," San moans out, eyes closed as he tries to imagine it was his lover above him right now. That he wasn't fucking into the tight heat of his boyfriend's best friend instead.

The taller wasn't any different, moaning his best friend's name while taking the aforementioned person's partner inside him. It was an unhealthy routine they've fallen into.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

_The first time they did this had been alot colder, almost professional as Yeosang rode San until they orgasm, feelings of loneliness and pain leaving them as semen spilled out._

_Nowadays, it had become alot more difficult as the rainy season began._

_A forbidden kind of warmth was planted when San had grabbed him by the wrist before he could leave the door, minutes after they've had sex._

_"It's dangerous. Stay." San had reasoned. Motorcycling during a storm was indeed risky, and Yeosang knew it would be rude to deny the offer._

_So he did._

_They shared stories, all of them about Wooyoung. After all, he was the reason why this arrangement happened between them._

_Yeosang learns San is fond of cuddling, something the older used to do with his best friend before he begand dating the man beside him._

_He suddenly remembers a conversation they had._

_"I know you guys don't see eye to eye-" Wooyoung had told him, the day before his departure made them throw him a farewell party, "But he gets lonely, he could use someone to spend time with while I'm gone."_

_"No!" Yeosang had tried being firm, not liking the idea._

_The request felt almost evil, as if it was suggesting something he was afraid to even acknowledge._

_How could he even fathom spending time with the person who took everything from him?_

_The answer was simple._

_"Not even as my best friend?" Wooyoung pleaded, puppy eyes masterfully weaponized against him even when drunk. "I just want my two favorite people in the world to be together!"_

_His heart could never turn him down._

_A week after his flight, San finally called him over for company._

_"I brought alcohol." Yeosang had raised the bags containing whiskey and snacks. Wooyoung had told him they had the same taste._

_He was going to put effort into atleast being friends._

_Three bottles between them made the atmosphere crackle with laughter, faces flushed as they shared embarassing stories of Wooyoung._

_"I miss him so much." San says, staring up the ceiling like he could see the stars through concrete. He wasn't even aware of the tears already running down his cheeks._

_"Same here, but atleast we got each other, just like he said." Yeosang giggles at the end of his sentence, much more wasted than the younger._

_"You know, you're pretty neat, Yeosang." San sits up, ignoring the dull pain it dealt to his head as he dusts nothing from his shirt, looking at the man beside him._

_"And you're just pretty," the older sighs, "No wonder Wooyoung chose you."_

_The air seemed to thin out, San's eyes going wide at the sudden admission._

_Yeosang didn't seem to know what he just said as he smiled at him cheerfully. Probably out of his goddamn mind because of the alcohol._

_He never noticed the pink beside the older's eye, adorning his face like art. It was so beautiful._

_"Ah, that's a birthmark. I forgot to cover it up as usual." Yeosang made to cover it, the switch from dopey to suddenly shy amazed the younger._

_San moves forward, his hand cupping Yeosang's face so the latter did not try to hide._

_Yeosang didn't move away, eyes darting down to the younger's slightly chapped lips before challenging his gaze once more._

_Their souls seemed to reflect the same thing._

_Lonely, and in despair. A void left unfilled._

_It was San who broke the staring contest, kissing Yeosang in a frenzy._

_He was weak against the pull of the abyss._

_The older's brain began to blare alarms even through the drunken fog. This wasn't just any random hookup. This was his best friend's boyfriend._

_But he had seen a kindred spirit in the pain those dark orbs held._

_So he kissed back, matching the need he desperately wanted to be rid of._

_After all, they were just human._

_☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆_

_Their seeds spilled, doused with whiskey. Something was bound to grow through this unhealthy development._

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The headboard of the bed banged into the wall strongly from the force of their actions, San having him pinned down now as he thrusted into the older with reckless abandon. 

"Fuck, I'm getting close." The pink-haired man warns, enjoying the way Yeosang's blunt nails clawed at his back and neck. 

"Me too." Yeosang shoots back as he began pumping his cock in time with San's, a hand still clamped by the younger's tattoo. 

"San-" Yeosang moans, eyebrows knit together before his eyes opened wide in surprise. 

The spell broke. 

But San had known. He had felt it since he asked him the first time to stay the night. 

"Yeosangie." He says softly, before connecting their lips, eating up the scream the taller let out as he came, ropes of white painting their stomachs. San cumming inside him afterwards. 

They weren't allowed to bask in the afterglow as Yeosang made to sit up, moving away from San like he was burned. 

"No- Listen, I didn't-" Yeosang’s face was getting paler each second, terror in his beautiful features as his voice cracked with pain. 

"Yeosang-" 

"I got ahead of myself- I never meant to be a homewrecker- but-" Yeosang had began to tear up, his hands shaking as he looked down on them in agony of his deeds. 

"Yeosang listen to me, It's okay-" 

"It's not!" Tears ran down the ebony-haired man's face steadily, unlike his entire being, "I'm so sorry Wooyoung, Mother, Father-" 

San felt his chest wrench worse than seeing the plane take off. 

So he kissed Yeosang on the forehead, on his cheeks. Everywhere to try and ease his suffering. Holding him close as his own eyes began leaking as well, hoping it would say what his heart wanted to speak out. 

He lets the older blubber on, rubbing comforting circles on the small of Yeosang's back. He was just as devastated by the realization of it all. But he had to be strong for the both of them. 

"It's gonna be okay," San hopes he sounded convincing, a sob managing to come out of his hoarse throat as he rocked them gently, the pitter-patter of the rain made the atmosphere less suffocating, "We'll talk about this in the morning." 

"But- But Wooyoung" 

"We'll come clean, and explain it as maturely as possible." San tells him, lacking confidence as he lies them down together, still holding each other close. 

Yeosang's sobbing hadn't stop, but he had noticeably calmed down. San knocked their foreheads together as he tried his best to comfort the former. 

"It'll be fine." 

Maybe if he said it enough, he could believe it himself. 

The rain finally seemed to dissipate hours later as they both lay in bed, Yeosang snoring onto San's chest as the latter lets his thoughts run the many scenarios of what could be in the morning. 

Was this real? Isn't he just having his usual brand of nightmares since his boyfriend left? 

His phone vibrating on the side table made his heart jump, confirming that this indeed was a reality. 

A text notification from Wooyoung. 

'I have a surprise for you tomorrow \\(^3^)/, sleep well yeobu.' the popup said with a photo attached. 

San stared at the notif with guilt, letting the screen turn off before lowering his hand. The device bonks on his head as his eyelids become heavy. 

He falls asleep minutes after, the stickiness on his abdomen once again telling him he wasn't dreaming. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The chill of the morning air and muddy puddles didn't hinder Wooyoung as he ran towards home, luggage barely weighing anything to him as excitement took over every step. 

He brushes at the sunflower tattoo on his neck, mirroring the one on San's as he finally sees the house from the distance. 

He reaches the front door, admiring it's familiarity and comfort. Nothing seemed to change-

Except for two things. 

A sleek looking motorcycle parked by the fence, the wheel not even locked for anti-theft. 

And a lone dandelion in the little garden Wooyoung grew himself. 

"Now how did you get here?" Wooyoung mutters to himself as he plucks at it gently, admiring its presence in its hand. 

He closes his eyes, making a wish in his head before blowing at the flower, watching every pappus fly off in the gentle breeze. 

Giggling to himself, he finally fumbles for his house key, the click of the doorknob filled him with joy. 

He rounds the corner as fast as he can to find his lover, "Surprise-" 

The sound of his luggage hitting the ground felt like a gunshot fired off in the silence as he sees his boyfriend and his best friend together in their living room couch. 

San and Yeosang, still undressed and marked in sin turned their heads towards Wooyoung, their joined hands tightening nervously as it paled with their faces. 

Wooyoung could only smile at the sight. 

"So my wish came true."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
